Revival
by MieFieldy
Summary: Of foes and friends, of hate and love...The Greenfield's are in danger, Voldemort is back & ready to fight to the end, Tori discovers a power she has inherited from her birth mother, Lily, and uncovers ths secret her adoptive parents have been hi
1. How it all began

Revival  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd like to, I DON'T own Harry Potter, or any of his little chums..However, as much as people such as J.K.Rowling would like to (in my dreams) I DO own Tori Potter and the Greenfield family. Oh, and this plot. Cheers.  
  
CHAPTER ONE. 15 years ago, Lord Voldemort had been powerful and feared by many. That is, until he reached the Potter house.  
There is the well-known story of how he killed Lily and James Potter. And then, of course, he turned to their children - Harry and Victoria. The twins. Performing the same killing curse upon them, the love placed around the small children by Lily, as she sacrificed herself for them, protected the twins against the Dark Lord - And the curse rebounded on him. Reducing him to something barely living, he fled. Reubus Hagrid, Gameskeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sent to collect the children soon after - the house had been reduced to rubble, and he had a hard job finding Harry. After searching longer, he deduced that Harry's sister had died with her parents, and left, as he had to get Harry off to a safe place very quickly.  
A few hours later, Ministry of Magic workers were combing the remains of the house, checking it over. One came across a small child - surely, it could not be little Tori Potter? News had travelled far in those few hours, and it was now well-known that the younger twin had died. Obviously, somebody had found the site of the attack a suitable place to abandon their child - the Ministry worker left the site, unknown to the rest, and delivered the child to the nearest wizard's orphanage.  
A few weeks later, a young couple came along. John and Marie Greenfield had been married only a few months, and were looking for a child to adopt. The Greenfields were a warm-hearted couple who had spoken of adopting an orphan for so long, and had also recently given birth to a small daughter, named "Amy Sara". On seeing the small child rescued from the Potter house, they signed the forms, and took her home - And named her "Emily Samantha Greenfield."  
  
Ten years on, Emily was in the back garden with her siblings - Amy, who was coming up to ten years, Luke, who was 8 (and 3 months, as he was fond of telling anybody foolish enough to pay attention) and Sophie, who was 5 years old.  
It was the summer holidays, and the four were happily enjoying the sun, when their parents stepped onto the back porch. Holding a letter in her hand, Marie looked upon her eldest child, remembering, those ten years back, the circumstances in which their adopted daughter had been in as a baby. Found in a mass of rubble that had once been a house.A house in which three people - two adults and their daughter - had been killed. The twin of the daughter had lived. The girl's body had never been found, and officials had stated that it must have been burnt up in the fire that had ripped through the remains of the house, soon after the blast - explained to muggles as a bomb blast - that had actually been the result of a curse. The darkest wizard of their times, Lord Voldemort, had fallen that night.in that very house.  
Marie and John took their daughter inside, and began to explain to Emily about the wizarding world in which she belonged in - and yet, nobody ever questioned how.  
  
In her first year at her new school, Emily discovered the truth. She and her friends at Hogwarts School had discovered that the child named Tori Potter hadn't like her parents. They had discovered that she was living at Hogwarts too, alongside them, and nobody knew at the time. They set out to find the girl, to find Harry's twin sister. Harry, of course, was a friend of Emily's, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
After months of searching, they found the girl they had been looking for - and she had been right under their nose all the time.  
It was Emily......  
  
And now, the story of their 6th year begins.  
  
A/N - I know it's stupid. But it's a start. There's more to come. It'll probably be rubbish, but..That's what I've come to you wonderful people for!!! So HELP ME OUT! I need to improve...Ta xxx 


	2. Danger, so close to home

Just so you know.This story is for so many people out there, who have helped me on my way, who are always, or were once always there for me, and who I couldn't have done anything without. This is my first fanfic, and, rubbish as it may be, I want to dedicate it to all the special people of whom the memories shall always remain with me - after all, many author's dedicate books to their loved-ones..Why can't I?  
So this is to my family - Mum, who, even in death, looks after me forever. Dad, who keeps his promise and takes care of me throughout life. Sarah, in my opinion the world's best sister, who is always on the end of the phone if I need to chat. Simon, who, again in my opinion, is the world's best brother, and who has taught me so much, little does he realise. To my best friends throughout primary school, Lucy and Jenny - hopefully one day we shall begin to talk again and be good friends once more, your friendship is too big a thing to lose. And to my friends now - The Moos and the Spankys - Alyssa, Becci, Hayley, Kara, Jenny, Laura, Sarah, and especially to my two very best friends, Katy and Nu - Three is the magic number. The Moos and Spankys shall remain strong, even over the miles.I may be the first to "fly the nest", but I certainly won't be the last.True friendship, just as true love, never stops - and ours won't either.  
Finally, one more little thing I'd like to add, before I let you lovely people go on and read the stuff that comes out of my head, into my pen, is transferred onto my hard drive, and then onto this website.Much thanks to J.K. Rowling, who is the true witch herself - the woman who's wand, combined with her great mind, created the true magic..Harry Potter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't want to be writing this every chapter, you know..Oh, you all know the drill. MOST of these characters do not belong to me, but to the genius named J.K.Rowling (I've got your brain figured out by now, J.K.I think I have an inkling of what's to come. Good on ya!!!). However, Tori Potter and the Greenfield family all belong to lil ol' me. Oh, and this plot, too.  
  
Enjoy..And review! Pwiddy pweeze?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DANGER, SO CLOSE TO HOME.  
  
Tori Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room, scribbling away furiously. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was 2 months into the school year - it was November. Next to Tori sat her adoptive younger sister, by a year, Amy. On the sofa and chairs nearby were Tori's best friends - Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley - and opposite Tori was her twin brother, Harry.  
Ron threw down his pen, causing the group to look up. His face was flushed with frustration, and he was glaring at the parchment he had been writing on.  
"That's it! I've quit! Snape can go and shove his stupid essay up his - "  
"Ron!" Hermione interrupted him, looking reproachful. "If you don't get it finished, you'll get no marks and a detention!"  
"So? I always do, anyway."  
Tori glanced desperately at the others - arguments between Ron and Hermione were never pretty.  
Amy jumped up, and ran to the window. Ron and Hermione stopped fighting to stare at her, and Tori, Harry and Ginny swapped looks of confusion as Amy opened a window.  
"Ames, it's beginning to snow out there, what do you think - Oh!" Tori spotted a small, brown owl on Amy's arm, and a letter clutched in Amy's hand.  
Opening it, Amy scanned over the parchment, then glanced up at Tori with eyes full of fear. "What? What's it say? Who's it - "  
"It's from Mum." Amy walked back to her sofa, shaking. "She says - she says - The Leigh's, across the road - killed - the Dark Mark above their house." Amy trailed off as the entire group gasped in shock. All of them knew the Dark Mark was a symbol of the darkest wizard of their time, Lord Voldemort, and his dark arts activities, and all of them also knew that only Death Eaters could summon the mark.  
"But - they're muggles!" Tori exclaimed.  
Amy shook her head weakly. "The eldest son - Phil, you remember him? He was a wizard.Mum said so, in this." Amy indicated the letter, her hand still shaking. "He was a Death Eater, but betrayed - " She shook her head, avoiding having to say the name. "And - the worst part is - Dad - he got hurt."  
Tori leaned back, shocked, her face pale. "Guys.There's something I should tell you.It's - it's linked to all this, I think."  
But before she could speak another word, a loud pop echoed from the Gryffindor fire. As everyone turned slightly to see what had made the slightly familiar sound, Ginny gasped.  
There was a head sitting in the fire.  
  
A/N - I know it's been short. I'll try and make the next one longer. And I know it's rubbish right now..Bear with me, and give me advice, OK? Thanks guys.'Mie xxx 


End file.
